happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bad Case of Scurvy
A Bad Case of Scurvy is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Scurvy, the iguana pirate. Roles Starring *Scurvy *Russell Appearances *Lumpy *Buck and Chuck *Tusky Plot Russell takes a walk on the harbour, when he spots a bottled ship through a store window. He heads into the store to purchase the ship, but Lumpy the clerk says he doesn't have enough money. Russell decides to buy something less expensive, so he chooses a cutlass. Just as Russell steps out of the store, a cannonball almost hits him. A large ship approaches the harbour and Russell goes off to hide. Scurvy rushes into the store and steals everything, including the bottled ship, while Lumpy stands there with his arms raised. As Scurvy leaves in his ship, Russell comes out of hiding and decides to take back what was supposed to be his. Running on the dock, Russell jumps into the water and swims to Scurvy's ship. Once there, Russell climbs the anchor chain and peeps at the edge of the ship, as Scurvy looks through his telescope. Buck and Chuck are seen fishing on a boat, when a cannonball smashes Chuck and the boat sinks. Scurvy then sails over Tusky, leaving Buck alone until being eaten by a shark. While Scurvy is distracted, Russell sneaks onboard and heads into the storage area. Hidden inside were thousands of gold and jewels. Russell couldn't help but let out a great big "Yarr!". Scurvy opens the door to check on the noise, but oblivious to him, Russell was hiding behind the door. When left alone again, Russell began jumping around in the treasure and collecting piles of it in sacks. After stuffing dozens of sacks, he reaches for the last piece of booty: his bottled ship. However, Scurvy bursts in and discovers the stowaway. He fires a gun, but Russell dodges the bullet and climbs the wall using his cutlass and hook. He reaches the deck, but Scurvy blocks his exit. Russell faces him in a sword fight, but is inevitably walking onto the plank. Just as Scurvy prepares to push him off, Russell impales his cutlass into his boot. However, Scurvy reveals there is nothing inside, as he already lost his leg. Trapped between Scurvy and hungry sharks below, Russell uses the plank like a diving board and jumps. He grabs onto the rope ladder and climbs to the crow's nest. Scurvy aims a cannon upwards and fires, only for the ball to miss Russell and land on top of him. The ball and Scurvy's flattened corpse then fall through the floors of the ship and end up sinking it. Russell floats on the crow's nest, the only thing left of the ship, and grabs his bottled ship on the water. At home, he happily places the item on a shelf. Just before the episode ends, the bottled ship falls on him and impales his chest. Deaths #Chuck is smashed by a cannonball. #Tusky is run over by Scurvy's ship. #Buck is eaten by a shark. #Scurvy is splattered by the cannonball. Injuries #Russell gets the bottled ship in his chest. Trivia *This is Scurvy's debut appearance. *This episode was originally meant to be part of Ka-Pow. *Russell's injury at the end is a reference to Bottled Up Inside, and could be a sequel. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes